mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ещё день
Ещё день (англ. One More Day) — первая песня, исполняемая в одночасовой полнометражке "Лучший подарок на свете". Впервые аниматическя версию была показан на стенде "My Little Pony" в Comic-Con 2018 в Сан-Диего. Русская версия= :Пони ::День Очага Канун настал, ::И дел у всех полно! :Дэш ::Подаркие надо выбирать, ::А я не знаю, что! :Флаттершай ::Да с ним отлично, это чудо. ::Штучка милая. :Рарити ::Зачем я шью подарки каждый год? ::Успею вряд ли я. :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::Ровно день до торжества. :Пони ::Купи! Плати! Пакуй! Бокс! Бант! Снова! :Дэш, Флаттершай, and Рарити ::Шанс последний, уже кружится голова! :Пони ::Вещь! Бокс! Бант! Снова! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::Ровно день, чтобы было завтра хорошо. ::Ровно день, чтобы весело прошло :Рарити ::Должен быть успех. :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::Ещё шанс, чтоб праздник порадовал всех. :Пай ::День Очага почти настал, ::Мы все его так ждём. :Эпплджек ::Здесь вместе семьи и друзья. :Пай ::Паи, Эпплы и Гранд Пеа! :Эпплджек ::Всей семьёй готовимся, ::Работы хватит всем. :Пай и Эпплджек ::Надо чётко всё спланировать! ::Времени нет совсем. :Пони ::Ровно день до торжества. :Пай ::Вещь! Бокс! Пакуй! Вещь! Бант! Снова! :Пони ::Шанс последний, уже кружится голова! :Пай ::Смей! Пеки! Снова! :Пони ::Ровно день, чтобы было завтра хорошо. :Уинсли ::Ещё день, я бы спать пошёл. :Эпплджек ::Семья почти вся здесь. :Пони ::Один день, чтоб праздник порадовал всех! ::Без подготовки нет веселья. ::(Праздник очень скоро) ::Готовка, шоппинг, украшенье. ::(Сложности) ::Но не жалко всех трудов. ::Каждый радовать готов, ::Хоть вам кажется, ::Что хлопотам нет конца. ::А-ах! :Спайк ::День Очага уж на носу, ::Боюсь нам не успеть. ::Ты, Искорка, хоть отдохни. :Искорка ::Нет времени, нужно терпеть. ::Вот список мой, тут все дела, ::Но их не в проворот. ::Если я не выполню свой план, ::Придётся отмечать мне через год! :Пони ::Ровно день до торжества. ::Купи! Плати! Пакуй! Бокс! Бант! Снова! ::Шанс последний, уже кружится голова! ::Вещь! Бокс! Бант! Снова! ::Ровно день, чтобы было завтра хорошо. ::Ровно день, чтобы весело прошло. :знаков отличия ::Просим мы, чтобы всё было красиво! :Пост ::Ещё подарки, на исходе уже силы! :Роза и Лили ::Бокс! Пакуй! Бант! Снова! Тут не стоит спать! :Все ::Ещё день, и будем мы праздновать! |-| Оригинальная версия= :Пони ::Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here ::There's so much left to do :Дэш ::Still need to shop for all my friends ::But what to get? No clue! :Флаттершай ::This one is nice, and that's so cute ::Although that's pretty, too :Рарити ::Why do I make all these gifts each year? ::I doubt I'll make it through :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One more day before the cheer :Пони ::Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One last chance before the holiday's here :Пони ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One more day to make the holiday great ::One more day before we celebrate :Рарити ::One day, and then it's here :Дэш, Флаттершай и Рарити ::One more chance to bring that holiday cheer :Пай ::Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here ::A day for us to share :Эпплджек ::Friends and family all together :Пай ::Pies and Apples and a Pear :Эпплджек ::Together families, lots of work ::There's so much to prepare :Пай и Эпплджек ::With all the planning we still have to do ::We've got no time to spare :Пони ::One more day before the cheer :Пай ::Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat! :Пони ::One last chance before the holiday's here :Пай ::Stir! Pour! Bake! Again! :Пони ::One more day to make the holiday bright :Уинсли ::One more day, and I can sleep at night :Эпплджек ::The family's almost here :Пони ::One more chance to bring that holiday cheer ::Before the fun, there's preparation ::(Just around the corner) ::Shopping, cooking, decorations ::(The complications) ::It's all worth it in the end ::Spreading joy to all your friends ::Even when it never, ever ::Ever seems to end ::Aah! :Спайк ::Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close ::We're not prepared, I fear ::Twilight, you should take a break :Искорка ::No time for rest, that much is clear ::I made a list and checked it twice ::There's lots to do on here ::Oh, if I can't get everything done ::I'll have to wait and celebrate next year :Пони ::One more day before the cheer ::Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! ::One last chance before the holiday's here ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! ::One more day to make the holiday great ::One more day until we celebrate :знаков отличия ::Please, oh, please make it really, really great! :Пост ::One more gift, try to hurry, don't be late! :Роза и Лили ::Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate! :Все ::Just one more day until we all celebrate! en:One More Day Категория:Песни из полнометражки "Лучший подарок на свете"